


Always With You

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: An experiment sends Lex back to the day of the meteor shower.





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He turned over and moaned. His head was throbbing; he tried to remember what had happened the night before. He'd been in the lab, experimenting with kryptonite when Superman had flown into the room. Once more the alien felt he had the right to just barge in any time he wanted. 

 

Lex threw his legs over the side of the bed and then yelped when he hit the floor hard. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at the small stubby arms that were trying to lift him. He sat stunned for a minute as he inspected his body. Reaching up to rub his head he encountered hair. He tugged experimentally, not a wig. 

 

Lex lurched to his feet and turned. He was in his old bedroom at the penthouse in Metropolis. The door opened and Pamela entered his room. 

 

"Lex, I heard a noise are you alright?"

 

"I fell out of bed."

 

"Oh, sweetie, are you hurt?"

 

"No, just startled."

 

"Good. Your breakfast is almost ready. You should hurry and dress, your dad wants you to go to Smallville with him today." 

 

Lex leaned back against the edge of the bed as Pam turned and left the room. It was that day. God he couldn't do this again. He had to figure out some way to stay in Metropolis. He turned toward his bathroom to take care of his full bladder. As he tried to figure a way to stay at home, he also used a portion of his mind to review everything he knew about that day. If he was going to be in Smallville then he intended for things to go differently. 

 

By the time he went down to breakfast he had decided that the only thing to do was use his knowledge of the day to change things. He knew from experience that he wouldn't get Lionel to change his mind about taking him to Smallville.

 

******

 

Superman entered the lab to find Lex Luthor experimenting with Kryptonite once more. Staying out of range of the effects he used his heat vision to destroy the machine. The explosion happened before he realized that the machine was carefully calibrated to prevent tampering. His super speed might have saved him but he moved forward in an attempt to save Luthor. 

 

Just as he reached out to grab the man – Lex disappeared. Superman was rocked back as the bits of kryptonite and machinery blew out from the center of the explosion. Pain ripped through him as he was covered with kryptonite dust and the projectiles pierced his suit and body. 

 

He was stunned and having problems breathing. He began to crawl toward the doorway. He hoped to get away from the bulk and maybe have the energy to rip off the contaminated suit. He had made it to the door when Mercy came barreling down the hallway. She jumped over him, ignoring the possible radiation and searched the room frantically. 

 

He rolled as she kicked him in the ribs. 

 

"Where is Lex, Alien?"

 

"He's gone. He disappeared."

 

She knelt next to him and grabbed a handful of his hair. "I have orders that don't allow me to kill you, but I was never told that I couldn't hurt you." She banged his head against the floor several times. "Where is Lex?"

 

"I told you he disappeared. I tried to pull him out of the explosion, but he just – winked out." 

 

She stood, and then kicked him again. 

 

"This is your fault, Alien. If he is hurt, I'll kill you. Your interference is the reason it exploded. He had everything stabilized. I don't know why he lets you continue to live. You are a blight on his life." 

 

Each sentence was punctuated with another kick to his ribs. Finally she delivered a kick to his jaw, he heard a crack as his jaw broke and his world faded to black. Mercy looked down at him and then issued orders to her crew. 

 

"Strip him down and nurse his wounds. Then put him in the cage. Until Lex is found, he's going to be our guest." 

 

She walked past him without a backward glance. 

 

****** 

 

Lex watched the ground speed past as the helicopter traveled toward Smallville. He had a plan; he just needed the opportunity to put it in play. 

 

"Lex, I'm proud of you, I expected you to be cringing."

 

"Luthors aren’t afraid of anything, Dad."

 

Lionel looked over at his son in surprise. He sounded far different than the boy who had pleaded with him only last night. 

 

He said nothing else, just continued to read over the papers he'd brought with him. Once they reached Smallville he put on his game face and held out his hand to shake with the Rosses. He didn't notice when Lex slipped away. 

 

Lex ran into Riley's field as soon as his father was distracted. He found Jeremy on the cross. "Help me, please."

 

"I will." Lex moved around him as he reached into a pocket of the backpack he'd brought with him. Using the sharp knife he'd snitched from the kitchen at home, he sawed through the ropes. 

 

As the ropes gave, Jeremy fell to the ground. Lex knelt next to him. "You need to get out of here as soon as you can. Head toward the factory and get inside."

 

Lex rose and started away from the teen. "Wait! Where are you going?"

 

"I have something I need to do." 

 

He'd managed over the years to figure out all there was to know about Superman. He was never fooled by the costume and deeper voice. He couldn't imagine why anyone was. Lex watched the sky as the meteors began to fall. He smiled as he saw the small ship heading for its landing spot. 

 

He dodged one of the meteors as he waited for Kal's ship to come to a stop. He then scrambled down the slope. As the ship opened, he smiled at the small boy attempting to crawl out. 

 

"Kal-El." 

 

The boy turned toward him. Lex smiled and held out his hand. "Let me help you." 

 

Kal-El smiled back and reached out to him. Lex caught the naked child as he slid down the side of the ship. He then set him on his feet. Opening the small pack, he'd brought with him, Lex pulled out clothes that he'd outgrown. Kal looked puzzled but he let Lex dress him. 

 

"I don't have shoes for you because I wasn't sure of the size. Come on we need to get out of here." 

 

He picked Kal up and began walking up the grade left by the ship. Kal pointed back at the ship and Lex turned. He watched as the octagonal disc lifted from the ship and floated over to Kal's small hand. The ship then rose from the crater it had formed in Miller's field and zipped out of sight, headed north. 

 

Lex began walking again. "Things are going to be different this time, Kal. We're never going to be enemies again." 

 

As a meteor crashed to the ground near them, Lex wished to be strong and healthy. He hitched the child up tighter on his hip and walked a bit faster toward where he knew his father would be looking for him. 

 

Lex saw the Kent's truck coming down the road. He stepped behind some bales of hay and watched as the large meteor forced them off the road. Kal pointed to them and babbled something.

 

"They'll be alright, don't worry. We're going to be okay, too."

 

Lex walked back out to the road and tried to hurry. Lex wasn't used to carrying a child but Kal wrapped his arms around him and held on. By the time he reached the spot where he'd last seen his father, the meteors had stopped falling. He put Kal down next to the car his father had driven from the small airport. 

 

"Stay right here. I won’t be long." 

 

Lex then turned to reenter Riley's field. He found the spot where he'd been injured so many years before. His father was lying in the center of the clearing, his legs crushed under a large meteor. He ran forward and tried to move the rock. He just wasn't strong enough. 

 

"Lex?"

 

"Yes, Dad. I can't move it."

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yes. I'll get someone to help us."

 

"Be careful, Lex. It might not be over."

 

"It's over, Dad. I'll find someone. I'll hurry."

 

Lex rose and ran back toward where he'd left Kal. The boy was waiting right where he'd left him. He grabbed Kal's hand and led him toward the factory. There were a few men milling around trying to put out the small fires that had started in the dried grass. Others were helping the ones injured. 

 

"Please, we need help. My dad is trapped under a meteor."

 

He saw Jeremy turn toward him. One other man approached, but that was all. Lex just hoped they'd be able to get his father free. Kal's short legs were having trouble keeping up so Lex swung him up on his hip again. 

 

They reached Lionel; Kal clung to him as they got near the kryptonite. Lex gentled the boy as he waited. Jeremy and the man decided that they couldn't get the stone moved without additional help. Jeremy ran back as the man knelt and asked Lionel how he was feeling. 

 

"Mr. Luthor, we're going get you free. How do you feel?"

 

"I can't feel my feet, I want to vomit and I'm trapped under a boulder. How do you think I feel?"

 

The man scowled and Lex knew he'd probably walk away if not for the fact that Lex was watching and he knew Lionel would hunt him down and destroy his life and salt the earth when he finished. 

 

It seemed to take a long time for the men to return and Kal was getting restless. Lex shushed him, and kissed his cheek. The man watched him with curious eyes. 

 

"Who's the kid?"

 

"My little brother."

 

Lionel twisted a bit to look at the two of them and Lex shot him a pleading look. Lionel was silent as the other men arrived. When the boulder was levered away, Lionel screamed as the lack of pressure allowed some feeling to come back. The pain was intense and he passed out. 

 

It took several hours for Lillian to arrange for a medical team to fly to Smallville and bring her husband and son home. She met the medivac helicopter at the Metropolis Medical Center. She was too concerned to pay much attention to her son and the boy who clung to him. 

 

Pamela watched them fuss over Lionel and she pulled Lex aside to check on him. There wasn't room for them all in the elevator, so Pamela, Lex and Kal began walking down the stairs. 

 

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, Lex. I understand you got help for him. Who is this young man?" 

 

"This is Kal. He's my new brother."

 

"New brother?"

 

****** 

 

Superman woke naked, on a cot in a kryptonite cell. He moaned. 

 

"You're awake, good. Lex is still missing. If you have any ideas I'd like to hear them."

 

"I don’t know. What was he hoping to do with that contraption?"

 

"He was looking for a way to neutralize you. He's tired of your constant condescension and interference. Why do you think you have the right to pass judgment on him? You aren't even human, you have no right to interfere with his life."

 

"He endangers others!"

 

"Do you have any idea how many people have lost their jobs because you have destroyed one of his facilities? The danger has been more from your actions than his. You see 'evil' Luthor and you don't do your homework."

 

"I'm in a kryptonite cell!"

 

"Yes, one I had constructed. He conceded the need to have a way to lock you up. I watch his back, even when he thinks it's not necessary I would have killed you long ago, but he is adamant that you just be diverted in some way. So just be aware – if he is dead, you soon will be."

 

She turned and walked out of the room, closing the heavy lead door behind her. Superman spent a long time thinking over everything she'd told him. 

 

****** 

 

Pamela looked at Lex seeing the change in him. The scared boy of the night before was gone. There was something new in his eyes, a determination, a maturity. 

 

"Your brother? Do your parents know about this?"

 

"Dad does, although he might not remember. Mom will understand when I explain it to her."

 

"Well then, let's go down and see how things are going."

 

Kal tugged on Lex's arm, his small face twisting. "Pam, we need to find a bathroom and something to eat."

 

She nodded and pushed open the door at the next floor. It didn't take long to locate the men's room. Lex ushered Kal inside and helped him get his pants opened. The two boys stood next to each other at a urinal. An older man grinned at the kids as he moved to one at the other end. 

 

Kal watched as Lex zipped up and then he helped Kal with his clothing. He then led him to the sink and showed him how to wash his hands. Lex hurried the smaller boy out of the room. Pamela was waiting for them when they came out. 

 

"Can we go now?"

 

"Sure we'll get down to your father's floor and see how he is. I'll get you something to eat once we check on him."

 

Pamela ushered the boys onto the elevator and spent the trip down studying Lex. He was talking softly to Kal as the younger boy clung to him. Lex felt her eyes on him and looked up. There was a moment when she tried to tell herself that he was the same boy she'd sat next to the night before as he railed in anger at being forced to go with his father. 

 

"Lex, I'm not sure what is going on here."

 

"Nothing, Pam, absolutely nothing." 

 

****** 

 

Lex was anxious. Kal's phone call had sounded frantic. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the rail as the elevator took forever to rise to the penthouse. He slipped out the door before it had opened all the way. He ran through the place searching for his Kal. 

 

"Kal! Where are you?"

 

He finally located him cowering in the closet in Lex's room. He knelt next to the shaking boy and touched his arm gently. 

 

"Kal, I'm here. Tell me what happened?"

 

The small boy threw himself on Lex, clinging tightly. Lex stroked his hands up and down the boy's back. He rocked him until Kal calmed enough to speak. 

 

"There was a man, Lex. He touched me and I didn't like it."

 

"Touched you? Where did he touch you?" 

 

Lex attempted to keep his voice calm but he was ready to kill whoever had violated the child. Kal shook as he took Lex's hand and put it on his privates. Then the child started to cry again. Lex wrapped both arms around him and spoke softly to him until the tears stopped. 

 

"Where did this happen, Kal?"

 

"At the park." 

 

"Did Pam let you go to the park alone?"

 

"No, I snuck out."

 

"Kal, you know you aren’t supposed to go out alone. You're much too young to go out alone."

 

"I'm a big boy. Daddy says so all the time."

 

"Yes, you are in many ways, but it isn't safe for you to be out alone."

 

Kal's lip trembled as he felt his Lex's displeasure. Lex kissed his forehead gently and rocked him. 

 

"Can you tell me what the man looked like?"

 

"You're going to be mad at me."

 

"I won't be mad. Tell me."

 

"He scared me."

 

"I know but we'll make sure he can't scare any other boys."

 

"Lex…I hurt him. I think I hurt him bad. And I was so scared I ran really fast home. Lex, what if I killed him?"

 

"You let me worry about that. Now tell me where in the park."

 

Kal gave him enough information to find the secluded spot where Kal had been lured. He rose from the floor and pulled Kal up. He led the boy over to his bed, stripped him down to his undies and tucked him in. 

 

"I want you to take a nap. I'll go make sure that everything is taken care of. You don't need to worry anymore."

 

Kal grabbed his hand. "You won't hate me if I did a bad thing?"

 

"Kal, I will never hate you. I love you, silly. That man did a bad thing when he touched you. All you did was protect yourself. Now go to sleep, your Lex will take care of everything."

 

He sat there for just a minute until Kal's breathing evened out. Then he rose and stalked from the room. He might be only thirteen but he had the will and intellect of a man of thirty-five. 

 

Pamela was waiting in the hallway. His parents were in Europe so they wouldn't be any help. He couldn't be angry with Pamela, Kal was far too skilled at slipping out when he wanted to. 

 

"Lex, what is wrong with him?"

 

"He was molested in the park. He's terrified that he hurt the man."

 

"Oh god! We should call the police."

 

"No, we need to find out if the man is dead. Because if he isn't, he soon will be."

 

"Lex, don't talk like that."

 

"Pamela, no one messes with a Luthor."

 

"Lex, you need to calm down. What would Kal do if you were taken from him?"

 

"I'm underage and I'm a Luthor. You don't really think that they would do anything to me."

 

"I'm more concerned with you having that on your conscience."

 

"I'd sleep like a baby. Now are you going to look after Kal while I'm gone?"

 

"I'll come with you. Just let me get cook to come sit with him."

 

Lex nodded and went to his parents' room. His father had a gun and Lex knew where it was kept and the combination for the small safe. He checked the gun before putting it into his pocket. He was in the hallway when Pam came out, pulling on her coat. 

 

They were silent on the trip down and during the short walk to the park. Lex led the way to the area Kal had told him about. The area was taped off and several police were milling around. Lex looked at Pam and she clutched at his shoulder. 

 

"I have to…" 

 

Before he could finish his sentence he saw two men make their way out of the bushes carrying a body bag. Pam gasped and her hand tightened on his shoulder. He turned to stare at her. 

 

"We need to get Kal out of town. Now! Come on." 

 

Lex took her hand and pulled her away from the crime scene. She moved slowly until he tugged impatiently on her hand. She then began to hurry. 

 

In the elevator she shook her head. "He didn't mean to do it, Lex. He's just so strong. They can't blame him."

 

Lex grabbed her hand once more and squeezed it until she focused on him. "Pamela, he can't know about this. He can't be questioned. Do you have any idea what might happen if anyone else finds out that he is different? We have to protect him, both from the police and from the knowledge of what he did."

 

"Lex, you can't know that it won't work out. He might not even be responsible. Someone could have seen what happened and killed the man after Kal left."

 

"No, Pamela, we can't take the chance. Now you are going to take us out of the state, out of the country, today. On the next plane available."

 

She looked at him and nodded. In the four years since Kal had come to live with them, life had changed dramatically in the Luthor household. Lex stood up to his father on a regular basis. Something that everyone had expected to cause even more problems, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Lionel treated Lex better than he ever had. Kal was Lionel and Lillian's child on paper, but no one questioned Lex's decisions about the boy. 

 

As soon as they entered the penthouse, Pamela went straight to the phone to make reservations for a flight out of the country. Lex headed for his room. Kal was still sleeping. Lex kissed the boy's cheek, softly. Kal didn't stir.

 

Lex then moved to the closet and opened up a suitcase for them. He began to put in the bare necessities, knowing that they could buy things wherever they went. In less than an hour they were on the way to the airport. 

 

****** 

 

Mercy entered the room that housed Superman. She looked at him as he struggled to sit up. He looked extremely ill. He'd been held there for over three weeks. The press had gone crazy with speculation on where he could be. Lois was convinced that his disappearance was connected to the missing billionaire. 

 

Mercy had almost given up hope of ever seeing Lex again. But she was nothing if not loyal to him, so she still waited. In the three weeks he'd been given only water. Mercy was hoping he would tell her something if she starved him, but he had continued to tell her that he knew nothing. 

 

"Mercy, let me go. Keeping me here will not bring him back. I'm sorry."

 

"I received a message this morning. A law firm had held it until now. It was dated 1991."

 

"What?" He wasn't focusing very well. 

 

"The explosion – somehow it sent Lex or at least his conscious mind, back to the day of the meteor shower, back into his body on that day. He didn't go into much detail."

 

"You have to let me out of here. I can go to my fortress or the Watchtower. Maybe we can help him."

 

"He didn't ask for help. As a matter of fact, he forbids it."

 

"Forbids? I don't understand."

 

"Neither do I."

 

"Then why don't you set me free and I'll do what I can to help."

 

"I can't go against his orders. I won't. I'm truly sorry but I can't release you."

 

She turned to leave the room and spoke softly. "I'll see that you have food and maybe we can arrange a cell that will cause you less pain."

 

He watched her close the door as tears slipped down his face. It was hopeless; she would never set him free. Finally, the price of turning his back on Lex had come due. He rolled over and tried to sleep. 

 

****** 

 

Lex waited next to his car as the students began to stream from the high school. Kal had begged him on the phone the day before to come and pick him up. He was having problems with some girl who'd decided he was going to be her boyfriend. 

 

He scanned the teens, looking for Kal. Lex had been away in Europe, taking care of a large acquisition for Luthor Corp. Lionel had begun passing more and more of the responsibility to him as he spent more time with Lillian. She had become frail and Lionel wanted to be with her. 

 

Lex had never really dated. He couldn't tell his family why. How do you explain to someone that in another reality, you had been almost killed by two women and loved only your best friend? Especially when you still loved him, and he thought of you as his big brother, the big brother who solved his every problem. 

 

He saw Kal emerge and look around for him. Lex waved and then smiled as Kal ran toward him. He saw a girl frowning at them as she chased after Kal. Kal stopped in front of him and grinned. He slung his backpack into the back of the convertible and then lifted his Lex into the air holding him tightly. 

 

"I was afraid you wouldn't come."

 

"Have I ever let you down?"

 

Kal grinned as he put Lex on his feet. He stepped back just as there was a loud throat clearing noise behind him. He frowned before he turned around. The girl was pretty, exotic and Lex recognized her right away. Lana Lang. Fuck!

 

"Lex, this is Lana Lang. Lana, this is my big brother Lex."

 

"I think the big no longer applies. You're taller than me now."

 

"Kal, I wanted you to go with me to the pep rally."

 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lang, but I really need my brother to go with me. I already promised our mother that we'd be home for dinner."

 

"Dinner is hours away."

 

"And it will take all of those hours for us to catch up with each other. Come along, Kal."

 

Kal scrambled past Lex and jumped into the car. Lex hurried to get in on the other side and he pulled out, zipping around several of the mothers in vans. Kal leaned back and laughed. 

 

"Thanks for the rescue. Is Dad very pissed?"

 

"He'll get over it. Mom was so glad to see me that he won't be able to bitch at me for long. So that's her?"

 

"Yeah, tell me how I get rid of her?"

 

"Give me some time to think about it. You never did tell me why you aren't interested in her."

 

"She's cute, I guess. But…if I date a girl I want her to at least look old enough to go out with me."

 

"Do you have someone in mind?"

 

"Lex, you know I'm not really interested in girls. You know what I want."

 

"Kal, you need to go out, meet people, make sure. Why do you think I was so willing to go to Europe?"

 

"I know who I want, Lex. You aren't really my brother and I've never wanted anyone but you."

 

Lex closed his eyes for just a moment, remembering the time Kal had walked in on him as he masturbated. Kal had sniffed the air and Lex had been hard pressed to keep the younger boy off him. Since then Kal had told him many times that he wanted to be with Lex when he was old enough. 

 

They fell silent for the rest of the trip. They talked of other things as they sat in Lillian's small salon. Lex had them laughing as he talked about the adventures he'd gone on while abroad. 

 

"Lex, sweetie, any girlfriends yet?" Lillian asked. 

 

Lex felt Kal tense next to him. He smiled at his mother as he shook his head. "I've been too busy for that. I have a business to run. I'm sure I'll find someone one day."

 

Kal relaxed a bit and the conversation continued through dinner. After they kissed their mother goodnight, they retired to Lex's room for a private conversation. Kal kicked off his shoes and dropped on Lex's bed. Lex moved across the room to a suitcase that he hadn't unpacked and opened it. He tossed a small package toward Kal and grinned as his brother clutched it and began to rip the paper off. 

 

Kal opened the small box and then looked up at his Lex. "Lex, I… I ought to kick your ass for making me worry."

 

Lex grinned as he was scooped up in strong arms. They shared their first real kiss as Kal spun them in circles. When they broke for air, Kal grinned. "Now, how do I get rid of Lana?"

 

****** 

 

The door opened and Superman roused from the deep sleep he'd fallen into. His eyes wouldn't focus at first but he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. A figure entered the cell and a hand touched his shoulder lightly. 

 

"Time to get you out of here, Kal."

 

"Lex?"

 

"Yes, come on. Can you stand?" 

 

Superman tried to rise but couldn't quite make it. "Lex, how did you…" He stopped talking as memories flooded his mind. It was like watching two movies that had the same characters but different plot lines. 

 

"I woke up this morning and you weren't there. I came here as fast as I could. Now, come on, we need to get you out of here."

 

"But I don't understand." 

 

"Later." Lex managed to drag Kal from the cell. He had a chair waiting and lowered Kal into it. Once he got him outside the room he closed the heavy door, shutting the kryptonite away. 

 

"Once we get out in the sunlight you'll begin to feel better." 

 

Lex tucked a blanket around Kal's body and then pushed him along the hallway. Mercy was at the end, watching them. Kal began to feel better with each step they took. He turned toward the sun as they exited the building. The car was waiting at the curb and they got in with Kal pulling the blanket close around him. 

 

The ride was short. Kal so confused he just wanted to soak up the sun streaming in through the sunroof of the limo. They exited the car and entered the mansion. Kal stopped as the small boy ran up to him. 

 

"Daddy, where were you? I missed you at breakfast."

 

Kal knelt and allowed the small child to cling to him. Again the memories crashed down on him. "Where is your sister?" 

 

"Grandma took her to her riding lesson. I didn't want to go." 

 

"Jor, Daddy is tired. He needs to rest. Why don't you ask cook to prepare a tray for him."

 

"Okay, Papa."

 

Jor ran off already yelling, as Kal looked up at Lex. 

 

"We need to talk, Lex."

 

"Yes, I know. I can only give you theories."

 

Kal rose to his feet, feeling much stronger. He reached out and slipped his fingers into the auburn hair on Lex's head. Lex leaned forward to kiss him and Kal clutched him tightly, leaving new bruises. When they broke apart, Lex spoke softly.

 

"We need to get you upstairs. You need to recover."

 

Kal allowed Lex to support him up the stairs. He even let Lex fuss over him as he took a fast shower. He was propped up in bed with Lex sitting next to him when Jor came barreling into the room followed by the cook. 

 

Kal thanked her warmly as he looked at the mound of food on the tray. Jor got onto the bed next to him and leaned against his arm. 

 

"Daddy, what's wrong? You don't get sick."

 

"Daddy will be fine, Jor. Let him eat, please."

 

"Yes, Papa."

 

Kal ate as he tried to get his thoughts in order. At one point he looked at Lex and asked softly. "What about the Kents?"

 

"They were asked to take part in an experimental procedure. She gave birth to twins. Clark and Hester. The children won the Luthor scholarship and completed college at Met U. Clark works the farm with his dad and Hester is a teacher back in Smallville." 

 

"Why don't I remember that?"

 

"Again, I can only offer theory."

 

"Later, we'll talk. I want to see our daughter."

 

"I'll call Mom and ask them to hurry back." 

 

Kal had eaten his fill and he pushed the tray toward the end of the bed. Lex rose and picked it up to place it on the table near the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number as he watched Jor crawl onto his father. 

 

Lex watched as the two dark heads bent together in conversation. Other than waking up this morning to find that Kal was missing, Lex felt no different. 

 

He'd known where he'd find Kal. His memory of Kal falling as the meteor fragments hit him, combined with his knowledge of how Mercy would react to his disappearance told him where to go. The kryptonite cage was housed at the lab. Kal had insisted that it be constructed after an enemy had attacked him with a red k weapon. He wanted Lex to be able to incarcerate him if he was ever out of control again. 

 

Lex had years of memories of their life; it was obvious that Kal would need some time to adjust. Lex couldn't stop the fear that was building in him. He spoke to his mother and then turned off his phone. He watched his son and husband, praying that his life was not about to take a drastic turn for the worst. Kal looked up and motioned to him. 

 

He moved as if pulled by a strong rope. Kal took his hand when he reached the bed. "Come down here with us." Kal tugged and Lex obeyed.

 

"Mom will bring Lara soon. Our daughter doesn't want to cut the lesson short."

 

"That's okay. I'm just feeling a bit shaky. I want to have my family close."

 

Lex allowed himself to lean against Kal's side. Kal pressed a kiss to his forehead. Lex sighed softly. Kal tightened his hold a bit as Jor babbled on to them about the trip they had planned to the ranch. 

 

When Jor left them to have his lunch, Lex twisted to look at Kal. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'll be fine, Lex. We'll be fine."

 

"Are you sure, Kal?"

 

"I love you, Lex. I even loved you when I was destroying your projects. I don't know how to not love you."

 

Lex moaned softly as Kal covered his mouth and kissed him as if he would never stop. But Lex's human need for air broke them apart. Kal drifted off to sleep and Lex kept watch over the most precious thing in his life. 

 

The end.


End file.
